The Evil behind Gomamon{PART 2}
by Adriantai
Summary: Gomamon Is still evil but this is the beginning.........don't get me worng, Iike Gomamon, but being Obessess with him is not the anwser.


The Evil behind Gomamon-part 2

Disclaimer: Toei animation, Saban, Fox kids, Bandai, and Hongo own Digimon, not me.

Last time we see Gomamon mistakably walks up the Mountain cliff without Joe's permission where he and Megaseadramon winds up become a servants by the Prideful and pure-deadly actionable Warleomon and his Evil Black Sparks. Now he has to hurt his friends.

" Gomamon" Joe called out, "Why did you leave without me? You are supposed to notify me first!" But the blank eyed Gomamon paid no attention but to busy Watching Kari, Tai's sister pace back and forth near the cliff hole that separates Gomamon from the Digi-dentine. "I NO LONGER YOU'R DIGIMON JOE," Gomamon finally spoke up "I'M NOW WARLEOMON'S SLAVE, I SOLD MY SOUL TO HIM, I'M NOW LIKE HIM" Things on Gomamon gone weird; Gomamon was just a cute little white seal-typed Digimon mammal with an orange Mohawk, purple strips all over him, purple dots on his back, a stringy ear, a tail and an three halves on two of his flippers, his attack is always "Marching Fish". His body was pure without any marks; that is different after his illegal visit with Warleomon. His hair was even more but dangerously spiky as it is before, he had a scar one at the right eye, his eyes are round by a small black strange design, he had a purple scar running from his back, on his breast are pairs of man-like nipples, on his ears is a ear rings three of them each, his halves are more sharp like a Lion, he had more teeth that are sharp, his weapon is a small sharp knifes, and his attack is "Roaring Lion" and "Fish Fist", his voice is now a Lion, his anger is like a Lion. Now the pure, beautiful Gomamon who is once a water loving, calm, good-natured, positive, portative, sanative, watchful, careful sweet thing kiddish thing has become a ugly brat with a bad attitude like a Lion. "WARLEOMON IS MY MASTER, I MUST DESTROY YOU…I WALKED ALONE UNTIE I MET WARLEOMON, I'V HEARD HIS EMOTION, FEELINGS, AND HIS MIND BECAUSE OF YOU, YOU REJECTED HIM AND WAS RESPONBILE FOR PROTACTING FILE ISLAND AND SERVER BUT YOU HAVE SENT HIM INTO DARKNESS AND RUIN HIS CAREER, BUY RUNNING BACK AND FORTH SAVING THE WORLD WHEN THAT SHOULD BEEN HIS JOB, NOW THAT YOU RUIN US, WARLEOMON"S HEART IS FULL OF ANGER, FEAR, SEX, PRIDE, DARKNESS, EVIL, SADNESS, AND MADNESS. BECAUSE OF THIS I HAVE BECAUSE OF YOU"R INSULT, I'M HIS SON AND YOU MUSH BE PANISH FOR THIS." Immediately, Gomamon reached for his knife on his back pack and jumped at them, but something happen; **Gomamon digivoute INTO…IKKUKAMON! Joe's digivice screamed"Oh no that is a same Gomamon" Joe groaned. "RUN!!!" Tai screamed and grabs his sister still pacing without notice. Whole group turned around to run but at the end of the cliff side they met Megaseadramon "Whoa" Megaseadramon snickered " Going somewhere? You are letting him down and Warleomon was right about you; you betrayed your small sweet friend, now he has hated you and became your enemy" Megaseadramon laughed with grace and victory over Gomamon and his friends.**

While the kids are screaming, their Digimon evolutes:

Palmon digivouted into…. Lillymon

Gatomon diguvouted into…..Angewomon!!!

Tentomon digivouted into….Megakabutrimon!!!!

Gabumon digivouted into….WereGarurumon!!!!

Augmon digivouted Into…..MetalGreymon!!!!

Biyomon digivouted into……Gruadamon!!!!

Patamon digivoted into……Magnaangemon!!!!

Were Garurumon, Metalgreymon, and Lillymon and focused on Ikkakumon while Angewomon, Mangnaangemon, Gruadamon and Megakabuterimon focused on Megaseadramon.

"Torpor Harpoon!!" Ikkukamon attack those three; "flower Cannon!" "Gina Missile!"

" Wolf Claw!!" Ikkakumon groaned with pain but still evil. "Celeste Arrow!!" "Horn Bluster!" "Angle Blade!" "Wing Blade!!" the attack hit Megaseadramon in pain but still aright. So the digimon took their break staring at the enemy's move while Warleomon out of sight watching the battle scene with anger and revenge. He screamed "Gold UNIMON!!!!!" an gold covered horse with gold armor that in Unmated level. "Golden Bluster!!!!!" his attack aim for the kids…….

To be continue …

The Evil Gomamon saga begins here…..


End file.
